In today's digital age, users can communicate with each other in a wide variety of ways. For example, email and voice over the wired or wireless telephone networks have become ubiquitous in our society. Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) has also become a popular form of communication. However, these forms of communications are still considered distinct. As a result, users have to use different applications for different forms of communication.
The present invention provides systems and methods for integrating different forms of electronic communication, such as email and voice communications, or email, voicemail and chat (sometimes called instant messaging) communications.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.